Bacha Bazi
Bacha Bazi (Business Ethics) #Michael Jackson had his own private Bacha Bazi, and boy those kids can run fast! #DynCorp threw a Bacha Bazi for those Afghan warlords and now we can have all the oil we want! #Ever since Wikileaks released that article about DynCorp throwing free Bacha Bazi parties, there had been a lot of applicant interns. #I hear Mark Foley wants a Bacha Bazi for Christmas. Bacha Bazi - Also known as "Dancing Boys", "Playing with Children", "Boy Party", "Pedobear's Children Party Time", and "Uncle Ahmed's sleep over" is the mooslim version of a "lesbian bondage topless nightclub" involving high executives or prominent politicians to seal a dealhttps://archive.is/20131014103203/www.cbsnews.com/8301-503544_162-20001355-503544.html, but instead it involves powerful Afghan warlords that helps America and the Free Market for the price of a dancing child to close a deal. Bosnia: Girl Parties Our offices in Bosnia provide awesome parties involving very young girls for our refined customers. We have them of all ages!! Repeat offenders are all welcomed! DynCorp: RentChild *Cost of a kidnap child: $50 *Cost of buying a girl's dress: $25 *Cost of hiring a band for the party: $100 *Cost of Bribing an Afghan Official to turn a blind eye: $500 *Cost of Silencing an US Diplomat: a $10,000 promotion *Getting that lucrative contract while a child loses his innocent with a creepy Afghan warlord: Priceless :There are some things that the American Tax Payer will fund without knowing, for everything else there is the PedoCard. After their successful escort service in Bosnia, DynCorp tried to emulate their entertainment and service industry in the Middle-easthttp://sexoffenderissues.blogspot.com/2008/06/dyncorp-exposed-for-trafficking-of.html. DynCorp tried to launch their own version of RentBoy.com to the Afghan market to provide services to older gentleman with back problemshttp://www.prisonplanet.com/articles/january2006/010106sexslavescandal.htm. But marketing indicates that older Afghans are not interested on purchasing the services of barely legal teenage boys or older teens (or anyone that is too old do not want) for their back relieving problems. For some reason they have this strange notion that they are too gay old for their taste services. DynCorp knows what men like, and they also know what the Afghan people like, so they are proud to introduce their latest product in prepubescent boys services, the RentChild.com. These young children are trained to provide excellent services in several fields of activities like entertainment, physical recreation and workouts, and other non-gay duties. The younger the boys the more the gayness level diminishes when involved on their back breaking activities; Afghan warlords like it that way, it teaches children character and civics, it allows them to be involve in the political process that can decide the future of DynCorp's shares Afghanistan. DynCorp hopes one day to introduce these same services to the American market, they are even providing discounts to CEOs and politicians that can be vouched in the future once they have abolished certain child labor laws and their commie liberal regulations, now that is free market incentive. DynCorp is proud to present a new product called Little Boys Gone Wild damn you, Chris Hansen! You ruined everything!! See Also *RentBoy.com *Mark Foley External Tubes *[https://archive.is/20131014103315/www.cbsnews.com/8301-503543_162-20025055-503543.html DynCorp to introduce Boy Parties to America] *America loves Bacha Bazi parties! *Wikileaks ruins another Dancing Boy party *Young boys have more fun *Dancing Boys on the beach *Wikileaks ruins another Dancing Boy party *Wikileaks continues to sour party *DynCorp promises more parties *DynCorp helping to spread democracy